


Caught by the Beast

by Supermasu



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermasu/pseuds/Supermasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and without much liberty to do anything, what's the most convenient way to spend your day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught by the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Finder fanfic. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, so feel free to point them out. Also, i'm not sure if someone has used this title before but it just sounds so familiar to me. If anyone has, please tell me so I can change it. This was also posted on my livejournal account. In case anybody wants to read it there, my username is "Supermasu". Please feel free to add me as a friend as well.

Takaba Akihito loved summer. It was the time of the year where he, along with Kou and Takato would work summer part-time jobs near Shirahama beach. Nothing was better than serving friendly customers, while enjoying their own drinks under the warming sun, near the inviting splashing waves of Tokyo. A real babe hotspot, as Kou called it. Not that Takaba was interested in that, what always caught his attention was the captivating sunsets which made picture-perfect material.

This, however, was unacceptable. His perfect summer was ruined this year thanks to Asami who prohibited him from leaving the penthouse. Of course, Takaba wouldn't listen to that bastard even if they paid him, and attempted to escape numerous times only to be stopped by guards positioned in every corner of the building. However, Akihito was determined at any cost to escape, so he resorted to climbing up the vents. He had done this many times before while spying and photographing criminals and politicians so to him, this was a piece of cake. Furthermore, he was slim so moving through the airways was not an issue; his real problem lied in finding his way around the vents. Everything was going smoothly; he could definitely see the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. Unscrewing the vent, he climbed down only to land directly in the arms of Kato, his personal guard.

“Ah, _fuck_ ”.

\--------------------

“PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR I WILL CALL THE POLICE! _NO_ , I WILL CALL DOMESTIC SERVICES!” Takaba screamed at the top of his lungs.

“I’m sorry Takaba-sama but I am under strict orders to ensure your safety and well-being inside of the penthouse”

“HELP! HELP! I AM BEING KIDNAPPED, I M GOING TO BE RAPED!” Nobody, not even the receptionist so much as glanced at the commotion. They were already used to this on a daily basis.

Kato unlocked the door to the penthouse with a struggling Akihito in arms. He carried him inside the room and laid him softly in the bed. “Please behave Asami-sama assured me that he will be early today and that you should dress casually for a special event in the evening.”

“Asami is crazy if the thinks that I will spend my half of my day inside this hole waiting for him. Aren’t I his lover or some shit? If he wants to spend time with me he should just skip a day of work!”

“Takaba-sama I’m sure you understand that Asami-sama is a very busy man who works to ensure that you live comfortably to your every day needs.”

_Shit_. This is going nowhere; he needs to think of a better plan. He needs to get the hell out of here. Maybe this would work. If it worked way back before he got captured by Feilong, It could work now as well.

Akihito starting unbuttoning his shirt and slowly stripped off his pants, directing a most sultry, lustful look at the older man. “T-Takaba-sama w-would you like me to step out?” Kato asked with a slight tint of red in his cheeks.

_“Gotcha”_

He immediately reached out to grab Kato’s hand. “No please stay its boring and kind of… lonely.”

 Kato stared and quickly averted his gaze of Akihito nearly naked seductive figure. He was so tempted to reach out and touch the boy's beautiful and pale skin, but this was his boss’ lover for God’s sake!

_“This is my chance!”_

Takaba swiftly grabbed the belt and tied Kato’s hands together, prompting to dash through the door and out into the hallway. Right now he couldn’t care less if he was only in boxers, he could pick something up along the way. Like a curtain or something. He immediately bumped into Suoh who was just stepping out of the elevator, carrying a bag. Suoh remained quiet and suddenly grabbed Akihito and threw him over his shoulders leading him to the penthouse.

_I give up._

\--------------------

As soon as they entered the living room a flustered Kato ran towards Suoh bowing deeply. “Forgive me for my incompetence; I swear it won’t happen again sir.” It wasn’t the first time this has happened so Suoh wasn’t surprised. Instead he dismissed the guard and instructed him to stand outside the penthouse. “Asami-sama asked this to be delivered to you.” Opening the bags contents he pulled out an expensive three piece suit with the price tag of 100,000 yen.

“I. am. Not. Wearing. It.” The suit reminded him of the snobbish rich people who would wear these types of clothing, while scoffing at his torn jeans and worn out shoes. They were conceited bastards who would rather die than let anybody see them in anything but the finest of clothes. Hell, they probably wore expensive suits as sleepwear. Too bad for them, they would never know the true comfort of wearing jeans.

Ignoring Takaba’s complaints he continued, “You are expected to be ready and dressed by 7. If you need help with the tie don’t hesitate to call Kato” His grin was as wide as his build.

“I am not a kid! I know how to fix a tie asshole.” Akihito huffed. Truthfully, he didn't but he was not willing to give in to his amusement. “Good, then I will take my leave.” And with that Suoh left and locked the door behind him. Akihito plopped into their shared king size bed and glanced up at the clock. It was barely four so he still had three hours.

\--------------------

It has been exactly three years since Akihito had been living with Asami. He couldn’t make heads or tails about what exactly was his relationship with the older man. Was he confused of his own feelings? No, Akihito knew very well how he felt for him. He loved Asami; he needed him and just the thought alone of being without him dispersed a sense of sadness, more accurately, despair over him. He wondered if Asami felt the same about him. The older man always labeled him as a possession, yet something in his actions assured him that there is something deeper than just ownership. Love, perhaps. Would Asami stay by his side forever? Will he follow him to the depths of the abyss and back?

A dejected sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over and pressed his face into Asami’s pillow, inhaling the expensive aftershave that Akihito loved. He indulged in it letting his mind wonder to last night’s events when he rode Asami’s cock hard and fast as he came into Asami’s chest. The lustful look on Asami’s face indicated that he was nowhere satisfied with just one round. It was enough to cause his cock to harden again and again at that intense stare. He wished that Asami would be here touching every inch of his skin, reaching up to play with his chest, going lower and lower until he released his aching cock from its constraints. Akihito let out a deafening moan.

He tried brush the feeling of arousal and lust away, after all Kato was positioned not too far away. “I need A-sami” Akihito mumbled into the pillow. He wished Asami was there to pound him into that very same pillow. Akihito pressed his hand into the wet bulge of his boxers, pressing firmly and stroking it almost torturingly. Spreading his thighs, he gently slid a hand inside his boxers, curling his fingers around the base. He set a relaxing motion, gently sliding his hand up and down. The precum dripping out the tip served as a great lubricant. He felt it pulse in his hand and let put a high-pitched, needy whimper. He traced his finger against the underside leading up to this sensitive head. Akihito let out an audible gasp as he pressed his thumb against the slit. “I need you Asami…”

Akihito pressed his head against the pillow and stuck his ass out in the air. Gathering the precum pooled at his tip, he probed at his entrance before pressing two fingers against his hole and slowly pushed in.

He did not notice the door opening at and he most definitely did not notice the overwhelming presence in the room. Akihito was too far gone in pleasure to be aware of anything at this point.

“A-Asami more…deeper! I need you… inside me...now”

“You need what inside you? Be clear Akihito or else I can’t help you.”

Akihito turned to see Asami leaning against the door frame, a clearly shocked expression decorating his face.

“Fuck you A-sami I won’t g-give in to y-you.”

“Ahhh!” Akihito’s eyes widened in bliss as he hit that pleasurable spot inside him. God, he’s so, so close…

Asami’s deep voice rang through the room. “Only I could give you the pleasure you crave for."

Akihito heard the unbuckling of Asami’s pants and he turned to see his lover’s hard erection nearing his entrance. Akihito quickly withdrew his fingers, craving something much bigger, something that could most definitely fill him up. He waited anxiously for Asami’s length to pound him into the mattress. Only to feel the tip rubbing up and down the entrance, not entering him in the slightest. Akihito thrust back trying to bury himself into the inviting length, but Asami swiftly held his hips in place.

“You never told me what you wanted my precious Akihito. Be specific” Asami mocked in a teasing manner. Akihito couldn’t care less about his dignity anymore; he just wanted Asami inside him. “I wan-t you d-deep inside me, please Ryu…”

“As you wish” With a swift and rapid movement Asami fully entered Akihito all the way to the hilt. He thrusted hard in and out of Akihito enjoying the sight of the writhing boy beneath him.

“Ah! Asami harder, please move… faster!” Asami was more than happy to comply with the demanding boy’s needs. Asami pushed all the way in, deliberately thrusting into Akihito’s sweet hole and pulled back out, moving so just the head of his cock pushed in and out. "Asami s-stop teasing just fill me up already!" Akihito sobbed into the sheets.

“So dirty Akihito. I wish you could see how deliciously your hole is swallowing me up.” Akihito let out a stifled cry of frustration. Asami now quickened his pace wanting to please his precious lover in every way possible. “Ah! Ahh Ryuichi I can’t… I-I’m c-coming!” His sweet moans echoed through the walls of the room. With one final, powerful thrust Akihito came hard against the fresh sheets, his body slumping forward as Asami continued pushing in and out. It wasn’t too long before Asami came inside Akihito; he gently pulled out and lay beside his spent lover. “I- I love y-“ were the last words Asami heard before Akihito fell into a deep slumber. He smiled warmly, he wished that Akihito had finished his sentence.

\--------------------

Asami lovingly shook his lover awake. “Get in the shower, I will join you in a while. We are leaving at seven.”Akihito looked up with a sense of curiosity.

“Where are we going?” a look of expectancy lit up his features.

“Dinner at a five-star restaurant. You can order anything you like.”

Akihito made his way to the bathroom only to stop by the door. “Hah, if that’s the case I will order everything on the menu and cause you to go bankrupt bastard.”

Asami chuckled as he watched Akihito’s retreating figure. “Anything for you my Akihito. Even through the depths of the abyss, you will always remain by my side.”

Asami prepared his clothing for the evening. He pulled out a soft linen box and gently placed it in the inside of the pocket, containing a single diamond, titanium ring.


End file.
